1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having redistribution lines.
2. Related Art
Failure modes occurring in a semiconductor device exist in various types. Failure modes by electrical phenomena include electrical overstress (EOS) and electrostatic discharge (ESD).
An ESD phenomenon refers to a phenomenon that occurs as static electricity flows. Electrostatic current by the ESD phenomenon is likely to be applied to a diode or a transistor in a semiconductor device and destroy functionality of these elements. That is to say, high current by static electricity is applied between PN junctions of a diode and causes a junction spike, or breaks down the gate dielectric layer of a transistor and short-circuits a gate, a drain and a source, thereby markedly deteriorating reliabilities of the elements.
ESD phenomena are classified into a human body model (HBM), a machine model (MM) and a charged device model (CDM) according to causes of static electricity generation. The HBM represents a phenomenon that static electricity generated in a charged human body is momentarily discharged through an element in a semiconductor device and breaks down the element. The MM represents a phenomenon that static electricity generated in a charged machine is momentarily discharged through an element in a semiconductor device and breaks down the element. The CDM represents a phenomenon that static electricity accumulated in a semiconductor device in the course of manufacturing the semiconductor device is momentarily discharged through grounding with an external conductor and breaks down an element in the semiconductor device.
In the CDM, because the semiconductor device is broken down by itself by the charges charged in the semiconductor device, the CDM exerts a significant influence on the reliability of a product. Therefore, semiconductor device manufacturers are continually making efforts to measure a CDM property through charge discharge modeling and thereby secure a CDM property of a level demanded by customers.